Dreams And Nightmares
by Lunahime517
Summary: One shot. Slight AU.


**A/N: long time lurker... First time writer! Seriously... I haven't written anything since my last term paper in high school. But this story kept popping into my head so I decided to try out this whole fanfic thing! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Warning: Sexual content, kiddies. Not your thing, please don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: All things pertaining to Bleach belong to Mr. Tite Kubo.**

She was dreaming again. Not her typical dreams filled with robots and wasabi. No, this one was different. It felt real. Enough that she wasn't sure if she was awake or not.

He was lying there, unconscious from his current fight. His face and arms, wrapped in bandages. He looked so different than his typical scowling self. She had never seen his face this relaxed before. It was...nice. She realized that no one had probably ever seen him like this. It made her smile. Then it hit her. She was in his room. Her eyes widened at the thought. She had been here before but always with others. Her heart began to race. Her cheeks reddened. No, she had to focus. She was here for a reason.

She called forth her fairies and healed his wounds. It was the least she could do after all he had done for her. A parting gift. 12 hours is all she had. Then her world would change forever. Her heart clenched at the thought. She would never see this world again. Her captor had warned her that no one was to know of her presence. But as a reward, she was allowed to say goodbye to one person. She had wandered all day trying to decide who she would miss the most. Who she needed to see one last time. Her final memory of this life. By nightfall she had decided. The one whom she wanted to spend 5 lifetimes with. The one she had secretly loved. The man before her.

She looked at his sleeping form and her emotions stirred. What would it feel like to kiss him. To have his lips touch hers. She had to know. Slowly she leaned down towards his face. Closer and closer. Her hand gripped his as her breath quickened. Suddenly she felt tears running down her face. They dropped onto his cheek and slid down to wet his pillow. What was she doing? She couldn't do it. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. This wasn't how she wanted to remember him. Unconscious and covered in her tears. She smiled and sighed. If only she had had more time. She would have told him everything she felt for him. She closed her eyes, told him goodbye and let go of his hand.

He gripped her hand. She froze. Slowly she turned towards him and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. He was sitting up and smiling at her. An actual smile. She wasn't quite sure what to do. How was she supposed to explain why she was in his room in the middle of the night. Not only that but to be holding his hand. Oh God. She was still holding his hand. She looked down and tried to release him but he held her fingers tighter. She looked up at him again and opened her mouth to say, well, anything really. But before she could he pulled her towards him. She squeaked as she fell against his chest. He smelled of spice and soap. Slowly she looked up at him and realized how close she was to his face. She squeaked again and pulled back but he had a firm grip on her waist.

She looked into his eyes and melted. Those eyes. She would do anything just to stare in them for the rest of her life. They looked different though. Softer, yet full of heat. She opened her mouth to speak to him again but was silenced by his lips. She gasped at the contact. Her heart raced and she felt as though her entire body had burst into flames. It was everything she had wished it to be. His hand gently held the back of her neck while his arm wrapped her closer to his body. She put her hand on his chest and marveled at how hard the muscles were. She needed to feel more. Slowly she inched her hands down his chest to his stomach. He gasped and kissed her harder.

She giggled and decided to be a little bolder. She slipped her arms around his back and gently scraped her nails down his shoulder blades. He moaned and before she could blink he had her on her back with her head gentle resting on his pillow. Her eyes grew wide and she blushed. Definitely not the reaction she had expected, but exciting none the less. He looked down at her with dark, heated eyes. His breath heavy. Her heart felt as though it was bursting from her chest. He quickly discarded his shirt and attacked her lips again. He pressed in to her and she could feel his excitement for her growing. She moaned slightly and gently pushed her hips to meets his. He growled and slowly kissed down her throat while one of his hand went up her shirt. His hand immediately found her nipple and gently pinched it. She cried out in pleasure and felt him smile in her neck. He pinched again and she realized how much she hated her shirt. It needed to come off, now. He was already ahead of her and was desperately pulling it off her body.

She quickly discarded her bra and he immediately attacked her breasts. Oh what a feeling! The gentle pull from his lips. His tongue licking her nipple. His calloused hand gently squeezing and massaging. She needed more. Her hands went to his hair while one of her legs went around his waist. She gently ground into him and she could feel the heat pooling in her core. She felt his hand slip down her waist to her skirts and undo the zipper. She was glad it was dark and he couldn't see how red she had become. With the skirt discarded, he started to focus on her panties. Instead of just taking the off, though, he decided to tease her a bit. One finger slowly inched along her thigh up towards where her thighs met. She was panting at this point and afraid she might pass out from lack of oxygen.

He pushed his finger into her covered nub and light exploded behind her eyes. She moaned out his name and ground her hips into his finger. He chuckled and pulled the offending article of clothing off. She was completely bare to him now. He looked down at her naked body and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something again but his fingers were doing something wonderful down there and all that came out were incoherent sounds. She could hear how wet she was from the lewd noises coming from down there and it excited her even more. He suddenly stopped. She moaned out a protest and opened her eyes to see why. His pants were off and he was quickly working on his boxers. She blushed and averted her eyes. How the heck was that supposed to fit in her?

She wasn't completely naïve when it came to male anatomy, but seeing it up close made her a bit nervous. Before she could analyze the situation anymore, he was on top of her again. His mouth was attacking her lips and she felt as though her breath had been stolen. He gently spread her thighs with his knees and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her and with a slight nod of her head he slowly entered. She felt as though she was being torn in two. The pain was there but not unbearable. He slid all the way in and waited while she adjusted to his size. She felt him throb and it made her even more wet.

Slowly he pulled out and pushed back in. She mewled and wrapped her legs around his waist. Back and forth. In and out. Grinding and gasping. There was nothing in the world that compared to this. He pounded into her harder and faster. She didn't want this to end. She wanted this dance to last forever. His breath mingled with hers. Their bodies touching. The gently slapping of skin on skin. All of it. She wanted all of it. She could feel him throbbing and knew he was close. No. Please. Just a little longer. Let me stay with you like this a little longer. His thrusts were sporadic now and with a final moan he came. He nearly fell on top of her as he slid out but then gently pulled her into his arms.

They lay there while their breathing went back to normal. He gently stroked her hair as she put her hand on his chest. She would burned this image into her memory. She needed to tell him how she felt. Just so he knew. She looked up at him and he smiled. "That was wonderful, my dear."

She froze.

She looked at him again and noticed his eyes were changing. No longer were they a golden color but a dark brown. His hair was changing too. His orange locks changed into a deep brown and a single stand hung down in front of his eyes. He smiled and she could feel the coldness in it. Suddenly it felt as though her surroundings shattered. She looked around and realized where she was. The stark white walls. The eternal night. The never changing crescent moon. Her prison. The world she had come to in order to save the ones she loved. She looked back at the man lying next to her and shook. It had been a dream, but one he had conjured up. And then she remembered. 4 years. It had been 4 years since her arrival to this desolate place. The man she loved had tried to save her. To bring her back to where the sun shine. But he was killed. Slaughtered by the man she now lay in bed with. She started to sob.

It had been a dream. But her reality was a nightmare.


End file.
